The Saviour That Should Have Been
by Dude335
Summary: /AU/Seventeen years ago a baby boy was born, he had enemies before he even knew how to say his own name. He dissapeared with the lives of his beloved parents, and now years later a war is raging on. It is up to another boy to find the saviour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Our side is rising Draco, we will finally rid the world of these filthy muggles. The pure will rule, and the impure will be no more._

That's what father said to me the day before we attacked my school.

The pure will rule. That is what he said, it's what he believes as well, no doubt, only...

Is it the truth?

I daren't utter it, but I do not think so. The pure will not be ruling, the Dark Lord will be ruling.

We are merely his minions, puppets if you like.

We do his bidding, torture and kill those who oppose us.

I know that it is wrong to even think such a thing, but sometimes .. I wish there really was a saviour. Not just a myth.

Not just a tale of a boy that could have rescued us all, well _them_ all.

I do not know the full tale, but mother used to tell me a story when I was a small boy;

_Draco, _she said,

_There was once a group of people who did not believe in the Dark Lord's ideals._

_But father would be cross! He says that the Dark Lord is our protecter, that he gets rid of all the bad people that don't belong in our world._

_Yes, _She looked away and sighed a lot when I spoke of what father had taught me.

_Well, you see, two of these people, a man and a woman._

_Were they married mother? Like you and father are?_

_Yes, yes they were married son, and in fact, _she said with a small hint of a smile, _they too had a little boy._

_And when this little boy was just one year old, they died._

_Oh no! I squeeled, _

_What happened to them?_

_.....The Dark Lord thought that their deaths were neccesary._ Mother always told this part of the story with a sad look in her eyes.

_So they were bad people?_

She hesitated.

_They must of been bad people! _I pleaded for the answer, as this was what I had been taught. I understood nothing more.

_What did they do mother?_

_Well, you see...there was something made about their little boy._

_What kind of something?_

_A story._

_What kind of story? A made up one?_

_No, well..a story that said that he would grow up and try to stop the Dark Lord. So the Dark Lord went to kill him._

_But he was only little. The Dark Lord wouldn't do that, don't be silly mother! He is a good leader._

_Well, it is true son, only he did not suceed._

_Why not?_

_He's parents died saving him. They got in the way._

_So he killed them?_

_Yes._

_What happened to the little boy?_

_He survived._

_The Dark Lord decided not to kill him?_

_Oh no, he did try. But there was something protecting him._

_What? What could be more powerfull than the Dark Lord?_

_There are things Draco, so much more powerfull..._

_Like really difficult spells?_

_No son, they are something different. Something that isn't used to hurt._

I was confused, I did not know why my mother was telling me such a story. In went against everything I was taught to believe.

After thinking for a short while I spoke again;

_Where is that baby now?_

_Now he is not a baby, in fact he would probably be around the same age as you._

_He's eight? Just like me?_

_Yes, that is if he's still alive. Noone knows where he is, not even the Dark Lord._

There was a long period where mother sort of..drifted off. Then finally I broke the silence.

_.....he must be a really naughty little boy. _

After as deep a thought as an eight year old could have, I had come to the conclusion that I had to believe, for my sake.

_Why do you say that?_

_Because, the Dark Lord wanted him dead. So he must be naughty._

Mother said nothing. Just stared at me for a while, a lost look in her eyes. Whereas I smiled, feeling pleased that I had figured it out for myself.

_I liked that story mother_, I smiled again. _Is there any more?_

_No son, there is no more. Now you must go to sleep. Goodnight._

She was lying, of course, there was more to the story.

Perhaps she didn't think that I needed to know, Or maybe she didn't want me to know.

It is of no matter now, I know the rest of the story.

Or at least, I think I do.

****

My name is Harry Brown. I am seventeen years old.

I have a snowy white dog named Harold (don't laugh, it wasn't MY choice).

I got him for my 11th birthday, so he's getting pretty old now for a dog.

Dad always says that he's a bloody nuisence and all he does is piss all over the carpet.

That's just not true dad! He also pisses on the kitchen floor.

I always reply with a fake, innocent smile.

That's normally the part where mum has a go at me for swearing and dad throws his shoe at me.

They're good people though, my parents. We don't always get along, but heck! what family does?

My life's always been pretty same-ish. I went to school everyday, passed my GCSE's ...barely. I'm an average student. I have no idea what I want to be, because for some reason..i've never really felt like I fit in.

I know that sounds kind of selfish, I mean there are plenty of people who have a much harder life than me, but there's just something missing.

I've always been pretty weird though. For a start I have a really stupid birthmark on my forehead. It's the shape of a lightening bolt! yeah, go on, you can laugh. Of all the chances! A bloody lightening bolt.

Dad always says that it explains why I'm a bit thick, must have been struck in the head in a past life.

I'm not thick, just not interested is all. Everything seems so boring to me.

Something else that's REALLY odd. Snakes listen to me. No joke!

They really listen. Like this one time, I was 'round aunt Cathy's, and she's a bloody strange one she is....got every animal under the sun! Rats, cats, dogs, parrots, the lot.

Anyway, she'd just got this new snake. So I went to look in the cage and started talking to it. Stuff like "Do you like it here?" and all that crap, and I swear it nodded at me!

Thought I was going crazy..haven't been back there since.

There is one other thing though ... I overheard mum and dad arguing the other night about me..and suddenly I heard dad shout:

"For god's sakes Emily! He's not even mine!" then everything went silent.

So...yeah.

I'm pretty sure that my dad's not my real dad.

***********************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I am so fucking angry and confused. Who wouldn't be? What with the prospect that my dad, or at least the man that has brought me up for seventeen years, isn't my dad, and now! Sarah goes and dumps me. Well actually, I can't say that i'm too bothered about that really. We'de only been going out for a week and she was already getting on my nerves. She never had anything interesting to say. It was always shopping this and university that.

She was quite pretty though, light blonde hair and dark green eyes. That must have been what attracted me to her. I mean, she wasn't a bad person, not at all. Nor was she stupid, she was really clever. Top of her class at college, but again..there was something missing. There was no 'spark', so to speak.

So now i'm stuck here, with no girlfriend, no job, and no dad. Good times ahead I think. I bend down to Harold, stroking his matted fur.

"I've got you though right boy?"

He barked in response, look at me, talking to a dog!

I'm walking around the heath outside my house, alone, talking to my dog.

How brilliant.

I don't know what is possesing me, but I really want to take a different route than I normally do. Maybe the need for a life change perhaps? Who knows?

So when I reach the woods that lead away from the heath, I actually go into it. Sure it's dark and disgusting, and probably full of druggies it being ten at night, but what the hell? I've got nothing better to do.

Besides, I could do with a little adventure.

-----------

Ok, so it's been ten minutes and we still haven't gotten to the other side of the woods, and I swear I just saw ...oh wait yes! That **is** a used needle.

"Don't bloody sniff that Harold!" I shout, pulling on his lead.

I hear a rustling sound, and then someone laughing hoarsely.

Shit, now i'm in trouble.

"Harold? What kind of name is that?" Out comes a skanky looking guy in a tracksuit, a little older than me probably, nursing an empty bottle of Vodka.

"Ain't got a couple o' quid you could lend us have ya' mate?" He walks closer to me, and I have to admit, i'm a bit scared.

"No, sorry." I say quickly, and start to walk off. Suddenly he grabs me by the arm, and Harold starts barking frantically.

"Really?" He says so close to my face that I can almost taste the alcohol from his breath.

"A posh boy like you? With no money?"

I'm not posh, I just think that designer glasses look better.

I try to pull away, but he pulls out a knife.

"Look, I haven't got any money, and I don't think that a sharp object is going to make that money fucking appear ok?" I say in my most threatening voice.

He looks at me in a 'what the hell?' kind of way, and pulls the knife away slightly, great! i've won.

He raises the knife to my chest, shit ok...maybe I haven't. I won't back down though, not to the likes of him.

"Go on then, do it" I stare at him, making sure not to show any sign of fear.

"I hope prison helps with your drinking problem." he looks really angry now. Sometimes I think bravery is not always the best way.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I hear someone shout from a distance. Then, to my sheer astonishment, the guy falls to the floor. Frozen. He's eyes are still open and everything. He's not dead is he? What in the hell was that? I can hear rustling from a nearby bush, someone is trying to get away.

So naturally, I chase a dangerous stranger that may have just killed someone without even touching them. Why? Because I owe them my life. Even if they are a murderer.

So I drag Harold along with me as I follow the running footsteps, luckily though, i'm quite fast and have a good sense of where things are. So I catch up with these mysterious footsteps and hear a loud thud to the left of me.

I slowly make my way over,

"Is..anyone there?" No answer, so I look around holding the fire from my lighter up.

"Look, i'm not scared." Wise thing to say in front of a killer I think.

"I want to know why you helped me? I won't stop following you until I know." I walk closer to a large tree where I suspect the person is hiding.

"Bravery will get you nowhere in this world." Says a rather pompous sounding voice.

Soon after a person emerges from behind the tree. I've never seen someone come out of such a disgusting hiding place so gracefully before. I can't really see his face though, it's too dark.

"What is that muggle contraption that you are holding?" He says in an almost insulted way. He seriously hasn't seen a lighter before? And what on earth is a muggle??

"What are you talking about?" I say, genuinely farfetched.

He strides over to me, looking closer at the lighter.

"How barbaric you muggles are." He says in a snotty way.

I can finally see his face...wow, he looks so different to anyone i've ever seen.

Slicked back, platinum blonde hair like that of an angel. At least, what I would expect an angel to have. The most beautiful grey eyes, i'de never seen anyone with grey eyes to be quite frank, and these are quite fascinating. His face is rather pointy, but it has a slight softness to it..as if to say 'he's not all bad'. He looks quite effeminate if i'm being truly honest.

"Quite girly really." I say allowed.

"What did you say??" He looks at me, snarling. I hadn't realised i'de said it allowed. I do that sometimes.

"I just was...thinking about something." I say, unconvincingly.

"While looking at me? I know that I am quite a rare sight for a pathetic muggle like yourself, but really there is no need to stare." He smirks, I am really starting to dislike this 'muggle' word that he keeps using. In fact i'm starting to dislike _him_.

"What is it that you did back there?" I ask with the utmost curiousity.

"That is none of your concern, I must be off now. Talking to you was ... well, it was an experience that I would quite like to forget actually." And then he starts walking off! The bloody cheek of him! Looking down his nose at me! When _he _was the murderer!

So, of course, I follow him.

****

If this muggle doesn't stop following me soon, I swear I shall scream! Why can't he just thank me...or well, bow to me, and run off? But no, he wants to know _why?_ everyone always wanting to know why I do the things that I do. Well in truth, I do not know. I just did not like the look of the other man perhaps? He did look rather appaling. What was that disgusting outfit that he had on anyway? Muggles have absolutely NO taste.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Merlin he is persistent!

"I think that the answer to your question is quite obvious, now kindly leave me alone." I shrug him off and quicken my pace.

He speeds up also, wonderfull.

"The only obvious thing to me is that you are a conceited asshole that happaned to save my life." I stop suddenly, did a MUGGLE just insult me?

"Did you not see what I just did to that man?? And now you are insulting me? How stupidly brave you are!" I sneer at him.

"Being brave isn't stupid, and yes I did see, and i've never seen something like that before. So, what did you do?" Noone has ever enraged me this much! People in Hogwarts tend to stear clear of me, and the death eaters...well they are a different story entirely.

This muggle was actually quite...attractive? Can that word even be used to describe a muggle? Well I suppose in this case. He has emerald eyes, and raven hair. Stylish glasses, but other than that he was dressed quite messily. Ripped trousers and a dark red t-shirt that clung to him. Have these muggles ever heard of robes?

"What? What are you staring at?" he says confusidly, looking at himself as if trying to find a defect.

"Your disgracefull dress sense, it seems." I say bluntly.

"You know, you're really rude and up yourself for a brutal killer."

Those words struck like lightening to my skin. I freeze, and all expression drops from my face.

"Brutal killer"? Why do these words effect me so much? I mean, given the circumstances ... I should be almost proud of such a title should I not? Why did this muggle's words hurt so much?

"I'm sorry.." he says, sounding genuine.

"It's just that ... I need some answers. Please?" he looks really lost, which sort of reminds me of where I am at the moment..

"Look, I can not tell you anything...but, that man is not dead. I really must be going, I..." Oh Merlin, I am not going to say it to a muggle am I?

"I am sorry." Yes, I suppose I am.

I start to walk off, and this time he does not follow.

"Will I see you again?" he says in almost a whisper. I stop, he _wants_ to see me again? No, that can't be what he meant. Can it?

"Why do you ask that?" I need to know his meaning.

"You saved my life." Ah, he feels he owes me something, I should have known. I turn to him once more,

"Look, if you give your word that you will not say anything about this incident or me, then the debt is repayed alright?" And with a swift nod, I am on my way.

"Wait." Oh what now?

"What is it?" Am I taking orders from a muggle now? What has come over me?

"What is your name?" What could his motive be behind asking for my name? Could he find anything out about me? Who really is this boy?

"I can not let out that sort of information." I think about setting off again...but something tells me he has more to say. The question is: Why do I even care?

"I will see you again." My eyes widen, it is not a threat .. more a goal that he has set himself. Just why has he set such a goal? Maybe he knows more than he let's on about me?

I say nothing, this time it is he that sets off, in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Harry sweetheart?" mum said worriedly.

I just continued to stare out of the window; I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

"Just leave him Emily, probably still brooding over that Sarah girl." dad laughed into his coffee. I swear that he is the only one that laughs at his jokes. I simply scowl at him and go back to my deep study of the rain.

"Oh, don't wind him up Thomas!" she huffed.

"Although, she was a lovely girl. So pretty as well." Oh here we go again, here comes a lecture on how I push everyone away.

"Oh Harry why must you be so defensive? I know that you are a very emotional boy, you just need to..." mum started.

"Leave the boy Emily, he doesn't need to be emotional, where is that going to get him in life? You'll only end up making the boy a bloody queer!"

"Thomas! Not at the table!" mum tutted, hurriedly tidying away the dinner plates.

"Not anywhere, I say..." dad trailed off behind the sports section of his newspaper.

Dad _hates_ queers. Unnatural retches. That's what he calls them. I don't really have an opinion to be honest, never really had to think about it.

Truth is though, I _do_ push everyone away.

I don't know why I do it...maybe because I feel so different. I feel like I have some big secret, I just don't know what it is yet.

It's like each day, I come a little bit closer to finding out what that secret is. I don't even know what parts are clues, and what is just there to confuse me.

I'm pretty sure that yesterday was a clue.

"Harry? Honey could you answer the door please?"

I need more time to think, more time just to figure out what is going on.

_Ding dong._

I wonder if dad meant what he said. I can't see my mother as the cheating type, so who's son am I?

"Hello Harry." that smooth wispy voice, and snowy white skin.

Sarah.

"Erm, hi." I say rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"I think that we need to talk." she said, in almost a whisper.

I don't want to talk, but I do want to do something else.

"Do you want to go for a walk Sarah?" I said with a charming smile.

That always got her when we were going out. She would always do this little routine;

A worried look in her pretty green eyes, almost pitying. Then she tucks her hair behind her ears, while looking away. Then in 1, 2, 3,

"Alright." her gaze is back to me.

I know that she cares about me; I just don't treat her like she deserves. That's why she left.

So why is she back?

So, she talks for about twenty minutes about her feelings. The crisp winter air nips at my cheeks. I hope she finishes soon; I'm not a heartless person. I just can't stand hearing the same stuff all the time. Then;

"Harry, why are you doing this to yourself?"

I look up at her concerned face, having absolutely no clue what she is talking about.

"Doing what?"

"There is clearly something on your mind. You just never talk, never say anything." she sighed.

"There is always something Harry, if you would just open up then we could..."

I can't stand this, not again. I turn to her, mid sentence, and kiss her passionately.

She leans into the kiss, maybe she thinks this is me 'opening up'.

I'm not.

I just need to feel _something_.

I've never touched her before, maybe out of respect, but if I'm honest...the thought never bothered me. My mind is always so busy.

We are at the edge of the forest, and I push her up against a tree.

She moans and I feel... well not much really.

Should I even be doing this? It feels like I'm using her.

She pulls away for a moment.

"I...love you Harry."

STOP, my mind says.

STOP NOW.

"I love you too." Why? Why did I say that?

The look on her face, it was like I had declared my lo...oh crap.

I can't continue with this.

"Sorry Sarah, I have to go ... now." I say hastily.

"Wait Harry, what about..."

I am not sticking around to hear the rest of that sentence. I run into the forest. It is getting dark, but I'd rather risk it frankly. I have no idea where I'm going. I'll just keep running. Maybe I'll stop thinking, maybe I'll forget about ... everything.

Perhaps I'll even close my eyes, just for a second.

It feels so free. Brilliant. And then, BANG.

As I hit the ground, everything starts to go black.

"Draco this just will not do!" my father barked. It is becoming so tiring now.

"The Dark Lord is far from pleased with your performance of late. He says that you have no real passion for our cause, that your cruciatus is beyond sloppy." he does not understand that I have no real passion for anything anymore.

"This is not what I expect from my boy, not at all." he sighed. Oh I do love a good disappointed sigh after dinner, really tops off the meal I think.

Mother just looks placid, she normally does now. Things have supposed to have gotten better for us, the Dark Lord is rising, we now have control of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is dead.

So why are we all so miserable?

I should be happy, but what I'm feeling is so far from that.

I live in a mansion for goodness sakes, and I'm on the winning side.

Mother is even talking about marriage!

I don't want that, I mean of course I need to keep up the Malfoy name, but dedicating my life to making another happy?

No thank you.

I'll take eternal solitude and be content with it.

"Draco darling? May I have a word after dessert?" of course mother, like wallowing in self pity doesn't consume all of my spare time.

I nod curtly. I've been doing a lot of nodding lately, the easiest path to self expression I think. Easier than telling anyone how terribly alone I feel anyway.

So after dessert I rise from the table with the grace that I always seem to muster, and leave the plates for the house elves. Although, I think that at this point of the evening I would rather help them. Do not get me wrong, not for any unselfish reasons of gratitude or pity, more the reason that I was dreading the expected chat with mother.

Why? Well because I already know what it shall be about. Mother will have a hopeful look in her otherwise hopeless eyes, as she propositions me once more regarding a marriage that is "certain to make me happy" - her words, not my own I can assure you, and of course I will stand there completely uninterested in the mere prospect of getting married to some stuck up, pure blood princess. A sadistic view, and quite hypocritical coming from one as spoilt as myself you may think. I agree, but that is exactly why I disapprove, people like me - we tend to despise those like us, at least that is my view. I have no intention of waking up every morning for the rest of my life, to a mirror. Especially considering that the reflection is something I cannot say that I am entirely proud of anyway.

I am proud of the physical reflection of course, who wouldn't be? Golden locks and deep grey eyes, with a sculpted face of deceiving purity. Yes, vanity is a strong trait of mine, however - it is the mentality of the reflection that I have grown to be ashamed of. Over the years I have spent an awful lot of time considering my lifestyle and the actions that come with it, they have displeased me of late.

Strangely enough my mind wandered, back to the muggle whose life I had saved just last night. Those words that he had said about me - "Brutal killer" - why was I so affected by them? Was it something that I should take as an insult or as praise for my skill? The latter would be more appropriate coming from a fellow death eater, or even the Dark Lord himself...but, this boy, he made it really hurt somehow. Like what I, what we were all doing, the ideals and 'cleansing' that our side have been set on for years, they were wrong. Surely something so engrained into my mind was not wrong?

No, that is a ridiculous thought, I had heard of brainwashing before had I not? Then the idea is indeed plausible. I just cannot believe that the people that have surrounded me my whole life ... are evil. Right and wrong have never been more scattered in these dark times it seems. This is useless pondering, no matter what I think I am stuck where I am now. The real question is...why on earth do I care just because one muggle said something against these values?

There was something about him that made me almost...question, everything.

I need a walk, I really need a walk. Mother is expecting me in the library now, as usual, but this time I shan't be there. I grab my robe from my room and head out of the mansion.

Funny, it's ten minutes since I left and I seem to be heading in the direction of those woods from yesterday night. The muggle still in mind, how silly of someone like me to think on a muggle so much. He did say that he would see me again...why would he have said that? Was it a threat? Ha! A threat from a muggle, how stupid. That's all he is, an ordinary muggle, and I have more important things to worry about. So why won't that meaningless event leave my head?

Merlin its cold out tonight and it's getting dark...should I risk using lumos? It is late, and no one seems to be around, perhaps I should take my chances. Ah, well at least now I can see, and what the hell is that? A body? Probably that drunk from last night...I'll just take a look. It can't be...it is! It's the muggle boy. I check his pulse; ok it's steady, what on earth happened to him? I reach down to wipe the hair from his eyes, there was a fair amount of blood coming from his head, I think I can guess what happened. Stupid muggle ran into a tree. I smirk, and turn to leave...something stops me. What am I doing? Mother will be worried, and we have to leave for Knocturn alley early in the morning. He is just a muggle after all. Why save one and kill another?

This one can't be different...can he?

He seems to be stirring, I bend down to get a closer look, and his eyes snap open.

"What the fuck?" he seemed shocked at his own stupidity.

He touched his head, and felt the blood, instead of showing any sign of alarm he simply sighed. I sniggered, idiotic things must happen often to this boy.

He slowly sat up and leaned against the tree, not taking his eyes off of me.

Suddenly he smiled, how odd.

"What is it?" I looked genuinely perplexed, he had blood trickling from his head and was surely dizzy and in pain...yet he was smiling, at me? After a long pause he said;

"I told you that I'd see you again."

My mouth dropped, he's wounded and in pain and doesn't seem to care? Only acknowledging the fact that I am present.

"You must have hit your head rather hard, or have you not noticed that you're bleeding?"

He chuckled,

"I noticed, it was just a nice surprise to wake up and realise that the little goal I'd set myself had come straight to me. That's the easiest task I've ever had."

Task? Did he really want to find me that much? Was he running to look for me? I can't let this muggle know that he's affected me.

I sneer,

"I assume that you ran into a tree searching however?" I said mockingly.

"Not at all, I was running away from...something." his smile faded.

I know that look all too well,

"I suppose we all have something to hide from." I said more to myself.

"...Yeah, anyway...like I said, I told you we'd meet again." he announced with a grin, he seemed almost smug.

"Well, through no fault of yours, so I can safely say that no task has been carried out here." that should shut him up.

His head tilted as if in question,

"..Not true, I may not have found you myself, but the goal was to see you...and guess what smartass? You're standing right in front of me." another smug grin.

Why the stubborn, aggravating ... uh! Sometimes I wish that muggles knew their rightful place in this world, beneath _me_!

"Maybe that head wound is causing some form of hallucination." I cross my arms and turn away in annoyance.

"Ha! You hate losing don't you?"

"I could say the exact same for you."

We stare at each other for a moment, a sort of... rivalry indicated,

Rivalry? With a muggle? How absurd!

"...shit, I wish I had a plaster, or a bandage...or something." he cursed, holding the wound on his head.

A what? I suppose these objects are used in some sort of healing process for these people...I probably shouldn't let him know that I'm clueless when it comes to muggle medicine. So instead I just nod.

Nodding? The smarmy git! He doesn't bother offering help though, after all the time I wasted thinking about him...well no, not HIM just the event surrounding him...that makes far more sense.

"Well thanks for the help." I say with plenty of sarcasm.

He's eyes widen as if shocked,

"There is hardly anything that I can do! Besides it's your own stupidity that got you into this mess, so deal with it yourself." he turned to walk away.

God he's such an arsehole, I've never met anyone like him before.

I stand up to follow him, maybe a little too quickly...I feel faint, dizzy...

Insolent pathetic little...

THUD,

What on earth? I turn to see that dimwit sprawled across the ground, probably attempting to follow me...the idiot.

It seems that he is once again unconscious, if this is what all muggles are like then I pity their race.

I have an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach...like I don't want to leave him there...well, he is unconscious...I could cast a quick healing charm without him even noticing, then I'll be on my way.

This is ridiculous! His life is meaningless...right?

So then; why am I kneeling down beside him uttering the words to heal his wound?

Ok, it's done.

Now I'm definitely leaving.


End file.
